


The Gillovny X-file

by PjStafford



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PjStafford/pseuds/PjStafford
Summary: This is a parody of the concept of "shipping" real persons.  It describes how divine intervention occurred to cast David Duchovny and Gillian Anderson in the X-files and suggest that the chemistry and between the actors is itself an X-file.  No disrespect intended towards the actors.





	

The Gillovny X-file (A Gillovny spoof)  
A fable by Pamela Stafford  
Fictional Accounts involving fictional characters who I do not own and fictional accounts of the interactions of real people who are not owned by anyone but themselves.   
Copyrighted October 2016

Chapter one: Adam and Eve retold

At first, there was the Garden of Eden and Adam and Eve. Adam and Eve enjoyed looking at one another, playing with each other’s dissimilar body parts and seeing how they fit together. They, also, enjoyed walking hand in hand talking philosophy and metaphysics for hours at a time as they stared up at the stars. Adam was created first but he knew Eve was his equal. God had given her some knowledge different than his and him some knowledge different than hers. It made life more interesting and, when they shared their knowledge as equals, they had this strange reaction in their chest, stomachs and dissimilar body parts which was pleasant. There was a tree of forbidden fruit which God had told them if they ate of would change the way they interacted with each other. Adam would sometimes ask Eve, “don’t you want to eat the fruit and see what would change?” Eve would say, “it might screw up the paradise we have now.” Eve was always the rational one and Adam was always the impulsive one. Adam asked her one time if there was anything she would change about their lives and Eve said she wished she had more control. It seemed like destiny had decided their life in advance and she would like to have some decision making ability of her own. Adam questioned, if she had the ability to change their fate, how would she change it? She said she wouldn’t change a thing, but it would be nice for that to be her decision. She later thought about it more and said she would like her own desk. Adam started thinking if he had the choice, he would change things. It wouldn’t be enough for him to be in charge of himself. He would want to be in charge of others, other men and women, but first there would have to be some others. Eve said, “that’s just silly. Why would you want to be in charge of others?” Adam said, “I would be a God. You would do anything I want.” Eve said, “I do anything you want now.” Adam said, “yes, but you do it because I ask now and if I was God you would do it because you have to and somehow I would enjoy that more.” Eve didn’t talk to him for a while after that. She moved to the other side of Eden and realize she could live fine without him, but one day Adam came to her and said, “I owe you everything and you owe me nothing.” He looked so cute and he started to kiss her but there were a bunch of bees where she lived, so they went back to his side of Eden and got in touch again with each other’s dissimilar body parts. Adam changed after that somehow. In telling her how much he needed her, he had given away too much of himself. Eve thought of how much Adam wanted to be like a God and she wondered how to make it happen for him. The only way to change anything was to eat from the damn tree and so she made a damn fruit salad for them to share. The salad was nothing special, really, tasted a little like an apple mixed with avocado. Still Eve couldn’t help from smiling since she was doing something forbidden. Adam, of course, didn’t notice what he was eating. He was distracted by the apes throwing a coconut back and forth between them. Eve waited, but nothing changed. The next day God came to Eve and said “so you wanted free-will and you ate from the tree?.” Eve could only nod. “Did it ever occur to you I put the tree there because it was your fate to eat from it?” Eve sighed. “So what did you learn, daughter of Eden?” Eve said, “when something is forbidden you want it more.” God nodded. “Knowing that will change everything.” A couple of days later, Adam was watching the apes hit a coconut with a bat. He distractedly rubbed Eve’s breasts, but didn’t seem as interested in them as he did the game. Eve remembered her secret knowledge and created out of grass and twigs clothing to cover her dissimilar body parts. She saw the look in Adam’s eyes and when he asked her to take off the clothing she said, “not until you stop watching the game.” Adam stood up and said “Ok, but tomorrow I’m making some clothing of my own.” The battle of the sexes had begun…   
Chapter Two: The Creation of Creators

God had not paid much attention to the planet Earth lately. Ever since Adam had decided he wanted to control others and be like a mini God, the children of Eden bored God. When he made man in his own image, he should have deleted that part that wanted to create worlds and control the destiny of others. He had corrected that on his other planets and had also decided not to make the inhabitants look so much like him. Where was the fun in that? So, now, he had beings who were small and green or grey with big eyes. Every world had a similar allegorical device as the tree of knowledge because it was kind of fun to give his creatures the illusion of free will, but there is where the similarity ended. Occasionally the Angel he had delegated to watch over earth would come to him and he would have to intervene. Even had to send his actual son down one time.

God dreaded the once a decade meeting he had with the Angel to update him on Earth and the children of Eden. “The thing is, God, they could actually blow the planet up.” God looked at the Angel thoughtfully, “don’t you think we should just let them?” The Angel had thought this many times. It had been the one who who wanted the flood, but, then, Noah had started to build an ark to save all animals. Some of them had that kinder, gentler side and the Angel always found himself rooting for that guy, the underdog. The Angel pondered how to give men the ability to make their worlds and control the destiny of others, but in a way which was harmless and not real, really. So God had created men who were authors and poets and playwrights. These men and women understood that the only world they could control was the world of fiction, but they tended not to be the powerful men and women who would start wars. The Angel had a thought that there was this new technology called television and a land called Hollywood which was a little like Sodom but closer to the ocean. If there was a way to combine the greed for power and money with the gentler creative side of the fiction writer, than a few men and women could create worlds and the rest of the men and women could decide those worlds’ destinies through these things called ratings. Maybe that would be the best way to keep the children of Eden distracted so they wouldn’t blow up the planet. God smiled benevolently thinking soon as he could get this Angel off of his cloud he could go back to seeing what the Greys and the Greens were up to and so he said yes, but let's call the men and women imagining the worlds of television CREATORS since they are made in my image. The Angel thought that this is why they kept getting themselves in trouble, but smiled politely hoping God wasn’t bothering to read its mind and said CREATORS they will be…

…and so Howdy Doody begat Bozo the Clown who begat SquarePants Sponge Bob. Lone Ranger begat Bonanza which begat Wild, Wild West, which strangely begat police dramas. The Ed Sullivan show begat the Tonight Show which begat the Larry Sanders Show. Lost in Space and Wagon Train begat Star Treks and more Star Treks to infinity and beyond. Twilight Zone begat Kolchak: the Night Stalker. And somehow a threesome between Star Trek and Kolchak and Moonlighting begat…well.. it begat the imagination of Chris Carter, the greatest Creator television had ever known.

   
Chapter 3: The Creation of David Duchovny

Once every thirty years or so, the Angel had to meet with God and God’s Executive Angel. Such a bother, really. God’s Executive Angel was responsible for how the planets’ destinies interacted with each other, but since they usually didn’t, the head Angel, in order to justify the meeting, would experiment in a small way with some small detail to see or learn something that might apply to the other planets. In 1960, with everything that was about to happen with the children of Eden, the EA spent the whole meeting talking about wanting to see how strong of a drive creating fiction was. Seemed like Earth created more fiction and other “unnecessary” pastimes like sports than other planets. How strong was the drive in man to create fiction? EA said there was a man about to be born who had the combination of genes and opportunities to be a great writer; a once every few century genius. God reminded the EA that every 3 to 4 hundred years he gave the planet a great voice like Shakespeare. EA reminded God that Robert Zimmerman, soon to be named Bob Dylan, was already born. Oh, God said distractedly, he must have forgotten. The EA suggested that we give this other guy, not yet born, some additional attributes and see how it impacted the drive to write. God looked at the birthing schedule for 1960. This guy will already be born with above average intellect, great writing genes, one parent who teaches and another who writes, so an environment where he will be encouraged to write, enough privilege for him to have opportunities but not too much privilege so he won’t understand hardship, a little heartbreak is a given in his life. The EA said, “I want to see if, despite all that, he could be distracted from writing.” The Angel said “we could make him an athlete?” The EA agreed- a good athlete, talented in many sports and with a passion for sports. The EA imagined a man who would be gifted in many things- a renaissance man, smart but not smart enough to cure cancer; athletic enough for college Ivy League, but not professional sports, a man who could be a great writer but distracted by other things. Would he ever live up to his potential? “The point…” the Angel asked. The EA said to see how strong the urge to tell fiction was if a man had great talent but could do other things. “Then,” God ended the discussion, “he will have to be an amazingly handsome man, truly made in my image, the perfect height, the perfect shape, his cock the perfect size and shape, a flaw in the face that will get people’s attention, an over-sized nose, with a natural charm and personality, a sense of humor, everyone will want to know him, will want to fuck him, will want to be him.” And David Duchovny was born.

The next time David Duchovny was mentioned was at the meeting in 1993. The meeting had been delayed three years because God didn’t really like these meetings to begin with and it seemed like this television thing had worked. The Angel began by discussing this Creator, Chris Carter. It seemed this show would be about the other planets. Somehow he knew about the greens and the greys. Also, he envisioned a partnership between a man and a woman that was equal, trusting, respectful, and loving but not sexual. It could change the way women and men interacted with other. The EA looked at the report on Earth’s television creators.. “Chris Carter, the surfer dude?” God smirked. “We created surfer dudes so people would have something to make fun of”. The Angel realized that he had lost control of the discussion. The EA wanted to know about this man who would be around 33 now, the Jesus year, the EA called it. God asked, “Jesus year?” The age Jesus was when he died on earth. It is the age the male children of Eden were expected to have accomplished something in life. The EA wanted to know about the man destined to be a writer, but given enough free will and other attributes to become distracted. “Oh yeah…David Duchovny…how is that handsome man?” God asked. The Angel shook its head. “Unmarried, no children, string of relationships, dropped out of school ABD, not really writing. Went into acting he said to learn how to write better.” The EA asked if he was a success in his chosen profession of acting. Only somewhat, the Angel explained. He will never be mainstream. He likes showing his body too much. Even allowed his cock to be filmed on a movie set once. The EA went into a lengthy monologue on how easy it was to be distracted from the writing with other talents, but God was sad. “We gave him a cock in my image, but he doesn’t remember the lesson of Adam and Eve.” “Which is?” “If he sheathed it in something as simple as a red speedo, more people would be interested in seeing it than by letting it hang out.”

“Make it so.” God had picked up Jean Luc Picard’s bridge command during the eighties. “What am I making so?” “What we’ve been talking about. This man, DD, will be the male star in this thing with the surfer dude creator. He will learn to keep it hidden.”

The Angel thought it might not be the best ideal, but who was he to argue with God.

Chapter 4: The Angel and Gillian Anderson

The Angel isn’t sure why it cared so much about this male/ female equality thing and how the sexes interacted with each other. Truly, as long as they didn’t blow up the planet, God didn’t seem so concern. Once upon a time God wanted to control every person’s destiny but over the years, there were a lot of people and God had other planets, so with exceptional occasions like with this poor fellow, Duchovny (Can you imagine having a God like cock? What would that do to a man?), God didn’t interfere too much. Mankind now had freewill mostly, but more out of apathy from the deity than for any other reason. The Angel thought it took its job too seriously. Still, there was a time before the damn salad when man and women were sexual and still treated each other with respect and as equals. God had made this guy Duchovny in his image and he seemed to know that it was the hiding of sexuality and secrecy of it all that kept men and women somehow at odds with each other. Not that men and women shouldn’t commit to each other, but that the children of Eden had made sex such a thing that it was hard to know how to interact with someone in an equal way who you were or were not having sex with. The Angel thinks it would intervene on its own just one time and see what happened. Then it would kick back. God wouldn’t pay any attention until 2000 at the earliest and the show would be canceled by then and the EA wouldn’t care until about 2023 and, at 63, Duchovny would be making commercials or something. The Angel thinks that this show, the X-files, could change the way women expected to be treated by men in only the best way and wants to see it happened, but has some concerns. This surfer creator dude wants the couple to be platonic. Would couples think they had to be platonic to have equality in a relationship? This Duchovny guy with the Godlike cock! It could be dangerous for him to be showing or not showing his different body parts. The audience could focus so much on how good looking he is that they might not see the nerd like character he is supposed to be playing. Hopefully, he can act, but even then the whole equality thing could be lost if he outshines the actress.

The success of the show at this point all depends on the female actress. She is the key. She can’t be the typical sex symbol; no tall, leggy or buxom actress. She will have to be petite, but with a great smile and a natural radiance that will shine off the screen. She will need to redefine sexy. She will have to be able to play smart and tough in a believable way, but with a touch of vulnerability. Mostly the actress will have to have a personality to stand up to and compliment this Duchovny. She will need to be playful and flirtatious to bring out that side of him. They will need to have an immediate attraction and yet realize they are not each other’s type. They will have to decide not to have sex, but want to a little, and let that sexual chemistry be channeled into the characters’ desire for each other. The characters will have to be characters who respect and treat each other equally. The sexuality would come later. By not having them be sexual, the audience’s desire to have them be sexual would grow. Eventually this couple could redefine love and sexuality, sexuality being only a part of, not the major component, of the way men and women interacted with each other. The Angel thinks it will intervene at least this much…who will the actress be?

David Duchovny cannot figure out why he is doing this show. Aliens and spooks are not his thing. He tells himself he needs the money, but he is doing ok. He has a gig with Red Shoes Diaries. There is just something driving him to say yes. Destiny, perhaps, but he likes the Creator, Chris Carter. Chris does not envision the relationship between the two agents as romantic at all, but instead as two halves of the same person. They had talked about actress types. Carter wants the female character to be a red head. He is fixated on redheads for some reason. David knows a lot of guys who are, but he has always been interested in blondes or brunettes. Didn’t know why, but he can’t imagine a redhead as a lover. Whatever, though, hair could be dyed right? David had suggested to Chris that the part needed to be a tall woman so they could look eye to eye and a true beauty so the audience would seen them as equal. David thinks the show will be more successful if the actress is stunningly beautiful. David is cruising through the waiting room before the reading for the Scully part. He is searching for the tall blonde who he feels some chemistry with who could be convinced to dye her hair red. There are a lot of beauties auditioning for the part. This is going to be fun reading with all these beauties. He hears a voice coming from the stair well. She is almost a foot shorter than him, younger, green in experience from the look of her, but she is smiling and her excitement seems to make her radiant. She is not his type. She is not right for the part. She holds out her hand and says “I’m Gillian Anderson.” He asks her if she wants to rehearse lines. Something tells him, she is going to be the Scully to his Mulder.

Chapter 5: David and Gillian have a thing

David and Gillian have a thing between them. It is hard to describe or explain. As Mulder and Scully they have a different thing together which is also hard to describe or explain. In some ways it is similar except that they are so different. Gillian is not Scully and David is not Mulder. So, David and Gillian have a different thing together, but in some ways it's a very similar thing; at least at first.

There is something about that first scene they film together. Gillian is an experienced actress, but not in film or television. She is green, but she knows acting. She knows how it feels to step in and out of character. In some ways she is far different than Scully, yet she feels Scully’s character strongly from the first moment. David has acted in movies. He is experienced. This nerd boy he is playing is not like him at all and yet is so like him at the core and at his essence. David has a nerd side, but he tries to keep it hidden from the world. Mulder is self-assured and awkward simultaneously. David knows exactly how that feels. He doesn’t believe in aliens, isn’t as anti-social as Mulder, but knows where that sense of anti-social came from. Despite rehearsals and having read lines and the audition, when the camera rolls and Scully and Mulder meet for the first time in the basement office: Mulder and Scully meet for the first time. The characters truly meet for the first time at that moment. There is an electricity in that moment. David and Gillian feel it. The crew feels it. David thinks to himself that if Mulder had been David and David had been meeting Scully for the first time, no way would they be platonic. Gillian isn’t prepared for how the character Scully reacts to Mulder’s magnetic personality, his charisma, his snarkiness. She thinks how different Mulder is than David, but yet, how similar. David is able to separate himself from Mulder in the graveyard scene in the rain. He separates himself from Mulder and Gillian from Scully. He sees Gillian, the hard worker, the perfectionist, repeating the lines over and over. She is so cold, turning blue practically, and not giving up. She earns his respect. David, also, sees Scully the adorable, enthusiastic problem solver with an analytical mind and a contagious laugh; wet and adorable. Despite Scully being a redhead, David finds Scully compelling. She isn’t real, but he likes the character. Mulder, separately, cannot see Gillian only Scully and, whatever Chris Carter thinks, Mulder loves Scully. David knows there is no getting around it. His character, Mulder, is in love with the character, Scully, starting in episode one. Gillian thinks the same thing about Scully. Scully loves Mulder.

Off camera neither David or Gillian see the other as their characters. They are instant friends, laughing and joking easily. David makes people laugh. It is often with sexual humor which Chris Carter also enjoys. Some women are upset by it, but Gillian thinks it helps alleviate the sexual tension on screen to have so much sexual joking off screen. So sex isn’t this looming thing ever between her and David. The fact of sex and of sexual attraction is simply in the open. It certainly helps with the photo shoots where David and Gillian are themselves, but are asked to do impossible things. Gillian is asked to be nude in David’s arms, to lick his face, David is asked to look at her and touch in a way that isn’t real between them. Of course, they think of it, conceptualize it, but dismiss it because neither act, when with each other, like they do with their romantic partners. Neither has desire to spend their precious off hours with each other; especially having been so intimate for such long hours as Mulder and Scully.

Intimate Mulder and Scully are in those first years without any talk of romance. Carter had questioned Mulder putting his hand on Scully’s back as they walk…would partners do that? David said but Mulder feels protective towards her. Can’t a man feel protective and still respect a woman? Gillian agreed. She felt it was specifically a sign of respect that he always let Scully go first into a room and would hold doors for her. It didn’t mean Scully wasn’t the better shot, for instance, or that he wouldn’t let her win an argument…(even though Gillian could heard Mulder’s response, “when have you ever won an argument, Scully”). Without David and Gillian ever talking about it with each other Mulder and Scully start to lean their heads together to talk, Mulder brushes Scully’s red hair away from her face, Scully ruffles Mulder’s hair. It is all out of affectionate respect.

David and Gillian only touch that way for the camera; as Mulder and Scully or as themselves for photo shoots. Still they have a trust similar to Scully and Mulder. When Gillian became pregnant, outside of her husband and her doctor, David was the first to know. David became a star sooner, but David knew that his success in this role relied on Gillian. So Gillian and David have a special friendship thing between them…and then the thing changes.

Chapter 6 The Natural and Unnatural.

There is a thing between David and Gillian, thinks Chris Carter, but eventually they will get over it. Carter has created a great show with two great characters . His selections for the actors for those characters were so brilliant that sometimes he thinks divine intervention must have had a hand. They are almost done with the sixth season and there’s been a film in between, but right now and on again off again for the last two years his stars are having a feuding thing. He has used it for the show. He had Scully back away from Mulder and question her life choices and he has had Mulder respond with a little bit of exasperation and frustration with Scully being mad at Mulder for being Mulder. However, Carter knows in real life it is the other way around. David is ready to move on from the show, from Mulder, from him and from Gillian. He has become a mega star and is sometimes an ass about it. Gillian feels the withdrawal, knows like they all do the implications it might have on the show. Meanwhile the creator has taken some criticism from the audience who want the characters to become sexually involved. Carter has resisted but has, also, enjoyed teasing the audience…like with the bee scene in the movie. His actors? They will eventually realize how much they mean to each other and how much this experience has meant for them. It might be after the show is canceled, but eventually they will figure it out. How can he be so sure? It's a knowledge that comes with being the creator.

David is just tired. 16 hour days. He is a man who likes to be social, but he knows now the importance of solitude to his psychological well being. He needs to read, to swim, to hear himself think. He has no privacy in public anymore. He cannot eat in a restaurant or go for a walk without people wanting to talk to him and take his picture. Feels like he has played the same character to death and he loves and hates this character at the same time. Soon to be a father. He worries about being taken more seriously. Worries if he will ever shake Mulder lose. Upset about taking the heat for the show moving to LA when Chris and Gillian wanted to come to LA as well. Why did the writers keep writing this hard scientific dialogue? Why couldn’t Gillian ever remember her lines and why was he always having to wait for make-up and hair with her and why wasn’t good enough enough already. Why was she such a perfectionist? It all just added to the hours. At least, he has finally written a script but he is also directing and he is scared, frankly, scared and tired. Forty next year and his life just starting really. He has to find some way to walk away from Mulder. He wish he could explain this better to Chris and to Gillian. He thinks Gillian kind of understands, really. He hopes she understands. He has to walk away from Mulder.

Gillian is as tired, worried and stressed as David, but the days of their feeling like they were in a partnership are.. some days they still are and some days not. They used to be able to tell when each other was about to go a little crazy and gave each other space. These days they don’t read each other as well as they used to. She sometimes feels competitive with him. It comes from having to prove herself a little at first and at having to fight for equal pay. Also their success- each of them so famous. He is sometimes an ass about it, but she has said things in interviews not meaning how they came out exactly, but…she is tired of playing Scully but aware of what it could mean to walk away from this much money. She is a good actress but…. She knows David is frustrated by the long hours, but she is the single mother. Did he ever think of that? He thinks he is tired? She is the one wearing these damn heels. They know each other so damn well is part of the problem. She knows him so well that she can tell if he is irritated even when he tries to hide it. Maybe that is the problem. It isn’t that they can’t read each other any more, they can, but they don’t like the book.

As for Mulder and Scully, David and Gillian still care for them. Chris has put some friction in the show but David and Gillian have no problem as Mulder and Scully staring into each other's eyes, gazing, touching. The awkwardness off camera does not translate into awkwardness on. It isn’t just because they are professionals, but because as Mulder and Scully they leave David and Gillian behind. There is some comfort for each of them in stepping into these characters with one another. These characters which they, through their brilliant acting, have made seem so real. The characters seem a little unreal to them, now, in only one sense. Six years and through…everything…they should have at least talked about what they felt, how they almost kissed, how often they had came so close to death. It was unnatural not to. They should have at least talked about why they weren’t going to be romantic, acknowledged it and if they didn’t talk about it, then, of course, there would be friction. It is time isn’t for the characters to act on their love or find a way to move on. The fans sure seem to want it. Have started writing their own fiction about the characters. Have created a vocabulary around shipping.

Gillian knows that she has grown fond of the character, Mulder. She always loved creative men who thought outside of the box, men with a little danger to them, and more of David’s sarcasm is coming out in Mulder over the years. Mulder’s sarcasm is less snarky and is more intelligent than when Scully and Mulder first met. She likes that. She knows Mulder isn’t real. He sure in the hell isn’t David, but there is a part of her, Gillian, as fond of Mulder as Scully is.

David has written a script. He has intentionally wrote a script light on Mulder and Scully because he is directing but also because he knows Gillian needed a break, a light week. Why the hell not? She deserved it. Gillian worked so damn hard. Always had. Still he wants the scenes with Mulder and Scully to be true to the Mulder and Scully he knew and to their relationship. Writing words for Scully! Getting inside of her head. He comes to the realization that he might be running from Mulder, but he will miss Scully. The more he thinks about moving on the more real Scully seems. In writing his script, he kept thinking about that first episode with Scully laughing. He realizes Gillian brought that laughter to Scully. He wanted Scully and Mulder laughing again. If they aren’t active on a case, why shouldn’t they laugh? Mulder owes that to Scully- to make her laugh.

Chris wonders what happened to the feud as he sees David and Gillian working together. He was half afraid Gillian would be testy and wouldn’t respond to David’s directing. She is a professional, but this is like days of yore; the way they are so natural. She’s working hard the way she always does, David thinks, maybe harder for him? Gillian is so relieved not to have scientific lines this episode. Bless David! She is happy for Scully and for Mulder to have a chance to relax and laugh. They deserve a chance to play. Mulder wrapping his arms around Scully when it wasn’t a life and death moment! How much Scully wanted that!

For just a moment, in only this one space and time, as if in a fairy tale similar to the one David has written where an alien could become human, David and Mulder, Gillian and Scully, are one couple. They are a couple in love; simply hitting a baseball into an evening sky.

Chapter 7: Single Together

David is technically still married, but it seems divorce is inevitable. He is learning to play the guitar, beginning to write music and determined to write a novel. Writing is his chosen career. Always has been despite the fact that he is still acting. Today he is writing, though, as a way of mourning his failings and failures and he wonders If he could ever love again. Surprisingly it is not a younger, leggy blonde who springs to his mind, but a short, red head who would be in her forties, perhaps even fifty. Having never been in love with a red head and not attracted generally to shorter women, it takes him a moment to realize he needs to call Gillian. They need to meet and get it all said once and for all this time. She is single and unattached now too as well. They have been in contact a little more, met together once or twice, had sent the Internet into a frenzy with some careless, fun natured tweets and he has discovered there is a group of shippers who call themselves Gillovnists. They are insistent he and Gillian are in love, lovers, living together even. It is never going to happen. Although, it has been fun to see each other, at this stage in their life, single, and realize a kiss on the mouth or an hour holding hands is not inappropriate. It is fun, but is never going to happen beyond that. Still, with all of that said, they have never hashed it out completely, dredged up the past, exposed old wounds to see if they had fully healed. It is time for that. Time for David to admit he has loved one natural red head who happens to be a fictional character.

David knows now the true value of Mulder. He has gotten far away, has done another long term series and he loves Moody. Truly loves Moody. Still, he never had the need to run from him and when the series ends next year or the next, he won’t feel the need to hold onto him. He adores working with Natasha but they have never been as close or as distant as him and Gillian. No, Mulder and Scully have a place in his heart. As much as he had wanted to run, he carried them with him always. Scully and Mulder, of course, fell in love, had a child together, but David had left the series only to return for the finale. He had read what Kim Manners said about him and Gillian, how they hugged each other for a long time after the final scene was over, how they loved one another as much as Scully and Mulder. He knew it was true and he knew it wasn’t. The movie in 2008 had not been quite what he wanted. It was great to be with Gillian and Chris, but the shooting was rushed, it didn’t seem like the old magic was happening, and Gillian seemed often tired. She commented often on how fit and active he was at his age-48 in 2008, but he hadn’t told her everything he was going through emotionally and spiritually.

Everyone assumed that there would be more Mulder and Scully to come, but that day hadn’t arrived.

It is a month later before David and Gillian can meet face to face. They live in different countries. It is not quite like dropping over for a cup of coffee. They meet at David’s Malibu home and kiss open mouth, longer, perhaps, then they ever have as David and Gillian before. It is sweet, but not passionate. First, they discuss the strangeness of having fans so completely sure they are in love and so fierce about it. They reach across the table on the deck to hold hands. Let people think what they may. David wants to talk about the “feud” from the past, but no animosity exists today, no residue. They are not competing, they are not working long hours and have given up blaming each other for anything. That all drops away. There is no need to talk about it. They commiserate over the lack of privacy in their lives and how quickly the fame came. David says he was sometimes an ass and Gillian agrees with him and they laugh. She tells him she understood his leaving, never blamed him. David says, “I ran away so fast from something so special. I get asked all the time why it was so special?” Gillian says “what is the secret to our chemistry?” David is rubbing his fingers up and down her arms. “It was never us,was it?” They move close and David puts his arms around Gillian. She leans her head against him. David wants to explain why he can never feel that way about Gillian. “Gillian, I love you in a way.” Gillian laughs and David heart jumps in joy hearing her’s and Scully’s laughter. “We are never happening, dude.” They sit for a while in silence. “Do you feel this way about any of your other characters?” David asks. “No. Chris created them so they are equal halves with complete respect for one another. Whether or not they are sexual is beside the point,” Gillian says. David nods, “It is so romantic. Chris was a great creator.” Gillian says “but we each gave a piece of our hearts to the characters. Neither of us are those characters, but a little piece of us went to the characters and a little piece of them stayed with us.” David rubs his hand on Gillian’s cheek, “so you know when I touch you or hold your hand?”. Gillian kisses David’s hand “ it is not you and me, it is Mulder and Scully”. David with a sigh “and sex wasn’t ever that important to them”. Gillian laughs again. “Well, unless they come back on screen and Chris makes it so, I guess they are just very affectionate, but still platonic.”

They sit and the sun goes down. David goes inside and gets a blanket. They snuggle under it together. “How we feel about theses characters and how it makes us act towards each other, it’s a little like an X file. How do we explain this to our fans?” Gillian shrugs “ It's not explainable . I guess they will have to keep shipping us.”

   
Chapter 8. A Crisis in Gillovny

The Angel is surprised that the EA has called a meeting ahead of 2020. It is only October 2016, but the Angel thinks the timing is good. The most powerful nation on Earth is going through an election cycle that is bizarre. There was a recent cyber attack that no one seems as concerned about as they should be and the Cubs are in the World Series. The Angel cannot get the Gif out of its mind of Mulder in Season 10 of the X-files saying, “We’ve never been in more danger.” God seems mostly annoyed by the EA’s insistence at meeting. “Is this about the Nobel Prize announcement regarding Dylan?” He asks. The EA says “no, but you think he would respond.” “I made him who he is for a reason,” God says. The EA knows it better get the real reason behind the meeting out quickly. “There is a crisis in faith among one of the sects that follows the television series and actors that we’ve been following since 1960 in these meetings.” The Angel looks down at his notes on Trump. “I’m sorry. You called this meeting to talk about the X files?” God thinks back, “the show that surfer dude created. That’s where we put that David Duchovny, isn’t it? How is that handsome man?” God leans back and looks at the Angel for a report.

“He seems fine. There is a really good possibility that another season of the X files will be ordered by Fox.” God interrupts, “the show is still on?” “It was on hiatus for a while, there was a movie and then a season last year.” God looks at the EA, “that surfer dude turned out to be a really good creator.” God turns back to the Angel. “He has had a prosperous career as an actor?” “He’s had a show for two seasons just canceled, but between X-files and the last show he had a huge hit that ran for seven years.” God interrupts again, “He’s learned to keep it hidden, then.” The Angel ponders how much to tell God about Californication. “He hasn’t shown his penis on camera again as far as I know.” God smiles. “But I bet the ladies still want to see it.” The Angel is a little embarrassed. “Yes. I think there are web-sites and Tumblrs devoted exclusively to that. By the way he has written two books. His first novel made the New York Times Best Seller List and the second is critically acclaimed.” God smiles at the EA. “Anything else?” The Angel thinks. “Yes. He recorded an album. All original lyrics and music.” God frowns. “We gave him musical abilities as well?” “No, he developed those on his own. It doesn’t seem to come naturally.” God smiles “With everything else he has going for him and with no natural abilities, he decides to write songs . Are they any good?” The Angel nods. “A little derivative of the Nobel laureate this year, but a great first album-excellent lyrics.” God looks again at the EA and says, “What have you learned, Executive Angel?” “The will to write is strong.” God voice booms. “THE LESSON IS THAT IF THE PERSON IS DESTINED TO WRITE THEY WILL, BUT MIGHT TAKE VARIED PATHS TO GET THERE. SOME MAY EVEN WRITE FAN FICTION.”

The EA and Angel refrain from looking at each and sit quietly. God asks in a quieter voice, “What is the crisis?” The EA whispers timidly “His relationship status.” God looks questioning at the Angel. “He was married, has two kids, divorced in 2014. He’s not reported to be seriously involved with…” The EA interrupts him. “Gillovny. There is a sect that believes that him and Gillian Anderson, his costar in the X files are romantic, and there was an article saying she is dating someone else.” The Angel almost laughs. The EA is a fan Angel? “They’ve always denied..” Uh-oh, the Angel doesn’t like that look on God’s face. “But they do seem awfully touchy for platonic co-workers,”. God shakes his head. He looks first at the EA. “Just because we gave him a god like cock does not mean he is a God. There are no sects for actors or actresses. This is not a crisis. They can date who they want- each other, someone else or no one at all. I have no destiny planned for them in this department. They can follow their free will. DAVID DUCHOVNY AND GILLIAN ANDERSON. GO FORTH AND DATE WHOM YOU PLEASE WITH GOD’S BLESSING.” God looks at Angel and that look has returned. “This Gillian Anderson is she someone special?” Oh, no, the Angel thinks. God knows I intervened. “Relax, Angel, did it never occurred to you I created Gillian Anderson as well for a purpose and it was your fate to intervene on my behalf.”

The three of them sit for a moment in silence. “Did it work? Do women expect men to treat them as equal partners regardless of whether or not they are having sex?” The Angel responds cautiously, “I think women who watch the X files expect for men in their lives to treat them respectfully.” God nods “and this Gillovny, whether they are romantic or not, the two individuals treat each other respectfully.” “They seem to have the perfect,” the Angel falters not knowing how to define it. “Ongoing partnership,” God asks. The Angel nods. “Is there anything else?” God wants to return to the greens. They are especially interesting just now. “The fandom is a little bit upset at Chris Carter. They have some complaints.” God sighs. “He created this world they love and now they think they can control its destiny better than its creator. Sounds like he knows a little now what it feels like to be God.”

God gets up to leave. The Angel says, “God, I’m just trying to know what it all means? I mean if you knew the answer to what the EA was trying to find out, if you knew no matter what other attributes you gave David he would end up writing and you knew I was going to put Gillian in as the lead and you knew the show would be successful, everything is predetermined, what is the point of these meetings, what is the point of my job, what is the meaning of life?”

God says: “THE MEANING OF LIFE IS; it's all just entertainment folks. Try not to take everything so seriously”. God does a jazz hand gesture and disappears. 


End file.
